warrior_cats_rpgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer:Phoenix Pheasant
Hallo, Ich bin Phoenix(oder Geißel wie du mich nennen willst) und 13 Jahre alt. Ich spiele leidenschaftlich gerne in diesem RPG. Ich bin Hobby Zeichnerin und Animaton-macherin c: Und bin hier glaube ich der einziger Admin ohne Siggi :'D ''So darfst du mich nennen'' *''Geißel'' *''Phoenix'' *''Pheasant'' *''Phoenixy'' *''Kira'' *''Phönix'' *''Fasan'' *''Killerkatz'' *''Leisbär'' ''So darfst du mich NICHT nennen ''Scourgey| Grund:So darf mich nur Blade nennen :3 Vögelchen Geißellein Hier stehen alle Animes die ich schaue und fertig geschaut habe, sie stehen auch von oben (lieblings Anime) bis nach unten(eher weniger gefallen) Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan:'' 'Fertig geschaut| Anime bekommt 11 von 10 Punkten|Der Anime ist der PERFEKTE Anime! '''DRAMAtical Murderer: ''Schaue ich noch an| Anime bekommt 10,9 von 10 Punkten'' Sword Art Online II Gun Gale Online: ''Schaue ich noch an| Anime bekommt 10,7 von 10 Punkten'' Fairy Tail: ''Schaue ich noch an| Anime bekommt 10 von 10 Punkten'' One Piece: ''Schaue ich noch an| Anime bekommt 9 von 10 Punkten'' Death Note: ''Fertig geschaut| Anime bekommt 9 von 10 Punkten'' Sword art Online: Fertig geschaut| Anime bekommt 9 von 10 Punkten Elfen Lied: ''Fertig geschaut| Anime bekommt 9 von 10 Punkten'' Yu-Gi-Oh!: ''Fertig geschaut| Anime bekommt 8,7 von 10 Punkten'' Naruto Shippudden: ''Schaue ich noch an| Anime bekommt 8 von 10 Punkten'' Naruto: ''Fertig geschaut| Anime bekommt 8 von 10 Punkten'' Blood +: ''Schaue ich noch an| Anime bekommt 7 von 10 Punkten'' Metallica| ''lieblings Lied: Master of Puppets|Musikart: ''Heavy Metal Rammstein| ''lieblings Lied: Rammstein|Musikart: ''Heavy Metal, Neue deutsche Härte Linked Horizon| ''lieblings Lied: Jiyuu no Tsubasa| ''Musikart: Fantasy- Orchester Marina and the diamonds| ''lieblings Lied: Bubblegum bitch|Musikart: ''Pop Ke$ha| ''lieblings Lied: Cannibal| ''Musikart: Pop 3OH!3| ''lieblings Lied: Déjà-vu| ''Musikart: Hip hop Kollegah| ''lieblings Lied: Alpha| ''Musikart: Rap Linken Park| ''lieblings Lied: Roads Untraveled| ''Musikart: Rock Evanescene| ''lieblings Lied: Bring me to live| ''Musikart: little Rock Simple Plan| ''lieblings Lied: Your love is just a lie| ''Musikart: Pop Punkt, Altanatives Rock, Pop-Rock T.a.T.u| ''lieblings Lied: All things she said, Not gonna get us|Musikart: Pop '''Thousand Foot Krutch| 'lieblings Lied: '''War of Change, Courtesy Call| Musikart: Hard Rock '''Simon Curtis| ''lieblings Lied: Alle Lieder wirklich alle xD| ''Musikart: Pop Chris Crocker| ''lieblings Lied: Freak of Nature| ''Musikart: Pop Katy Parry| ''lieblings Lied: E.T| ''Musikart: Pop Amy Macdonald| ''lieblings Lied: Footballers Wife| ''Musikart: Pop Rock Billy Talent| ''lieblings Lied: Fallen leaves| Musikart: Hard Rock '''Sido| 'lieblings Lied: '''Fühl dich frei| 'Musikart: Pop Rap '''Cinema Staff| 'lieblings Lied: '''Great Escape| Musikart: Rock '''BORN| ''lieblings Lied: Psycho Diva| Musikart: Death Metal '''Den Svenska Björnstammen| 'lieblings Lied: '''Trumma Trumma| Musikart: Pop, Techno Hier stehen meine Charaktere die ich Spiele: 'Phoenvi '''sie ist Streunerin. Meine Fursona bloss ohne Flügel, aber genau so schön Lesbisch. x3333 'Schattenkralle er lebt im NebelClan. Er ist ein eigendlich Netter Kater aber wenn es einen Kampf gibt wird er Wild. Bruchseele er lebt bei der dunklen Bruderschaft Er ist ein kalter und freundlicher Kater und hat probleme mit sich selbst. Er ist mein kleiner(er ist groß xD) Katzen Assassine! *___* Ziehvater von Klingenjunges. Mischpelz er lebt gerade beim BachClan aber eigenlich ist er ein Streuner. Er hat einen starken und selbstbewussten Charakter. Vater von Mondpfote. Lichtjunges 'sie lebt im NebelClan. Sie ist sehr freundlich und zielgesetzt, will was bekommt es sie. 'Flammenblick 'er lebt im SchneeClan. Er ist ruhig hat auch ein großes selbst vertrauen. Er ist aber auch sehr dominat. 'Mondpfote 'sie lebt auch im BachClan. Sie ist eine aufgedrehte Pfote und die Tochter von '''Mischpelz. '''Sie ist immer für einen Spaß gut. 'Feuerbach 'sie lebt im BergClan. Sie hat einen Feuerigen Charakter. 'Zombie 'er ist ein Streuner und lebt dort wo er will. Er ist der Spaßvogel dess RPGs, frech, lustig, findet sich heiß und baut nur scheiße. 'Fasanfeder 'eine Kätzin aus dem SchneeClan. Ihr Aussehen passiert auf dem Aussehen eines Weiblichen Fasans. ' Klingenpfote'''eine Schülerin aus der dunklen Bruderschaft. Sie ist eine sehr Junge und süße Kätzin. Sie ist auch ein Fragenloch, aber mit guten Fragen. Sie ist die Ziehtochter von '''Bruchseele. Geißeljunges '''auch ein Junges aus der dunkle Bruderschaft. Er ist mein dritter und letzter Charakter aus der Bruderschaft. Er ist der Sohn von '''Bruchseele. Shipps sind die wo ich als Fan zusammen tun würde XD also wenn ihr euren Charakter lest mit einem anderen und die nicht zusammen sind ist das normal, Achtung könnten auch Geschwister oder Familien Mitglieder auftauchen. Kann auch passieren das euch die Shipps nicht passen, aber ich finde halt so das es so sehr gut passt XD Und ich will nicht wirklich manchmal das die zusammen kommen, ist alles Spaß. Also lasst mich XD *Phoenvi X Sprenvi *Bruchseele X Morgenglanz *Mischpelz X Wolfsherz *Tau X Blau *Axel X Kitsune *Flammenblick (er ist eigentlich mit Meisenschweif zusammen) X Fasanfeder *Eulenpfote X Kräuterpfote X Karamellpfote *Schattenkralle X Kristallpfote *Schattenkralle X Farnstreif *Schattenkralle X Morgenglanz *Bruchseele X Silberglanz *Bruchseele X Diamanteis *Lupa X Lux *Bruchseele X Dream *Zombie X Donna Sprenvi babe Korallenstern gute Chat freundin Boss bester Chat kumpel Gewitter auch sehr gute Chat freundin Sonnenblümchen Real Live freundin :3 Surprise gute Chat Freundin Distel ne Chat Freundin ^^ wenn ich dich vergessen habe sag mir bescheit ;) Hier sind wirklich alle Bilder die ich hochgeladen habe. Schattenkralle 2.png|Schattenkralle(mit Vorlage) Schattenkralle auf wasser.gif|Schattenkralle animation(mit vorlage ) Schattenkralle(4).png|Schattenkralle(mit Kitty maker) Schattenkralle streuner.png|Schattenkralle als Streuner(mit Kitten maker) Schattenkralle hauskätzchen.png|Schattenkralle als Hauskätzchen(mit Kitty maker 2) Mischpelz.png|Mischpelz(Alt!) Mischpelz2.png|Mischpelz Donnerpfotevonphoenix.png|Donnerpfote Zapfenpfote boxenbild.png|Zapfenpfote(Boxenbild) Zapfenpfote.png|Zapfenpfote Wolfsherzvonphoenix.png|Wolfsherz Walk in the snow of age.png|Bruchpfote(leicht durchsichtig) und Bruchseele ist noch in Arbeit A new friend and a new love.png|Bruchy mit Klingchen Can't live without you my love.png|Als Bruchy Morgenglanz sagt das er sie liebt Coming home.png|Starkiller,Bruchy, Klingchen und Morgenglanz auf dem weg zur Bruderschaft Output JR7bTS.gif| Schattenpfote